The present disclosure relates to an image forming system for performing confidential printing, an image forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus, and an image forming method.
There is known an image forming system configured to perform so-called confidential printing that suspends execution of a print job for which execution command has been sent by an information processing apparatus, until it is determined that the sender of the execution command has arrived at the location where the image forming apparatus is installed.